paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaze wo Sagashite
Kaze wo Sagashite (風をさがして, Search the Wind) is the opening from the Season 37 of Paralel Worlds. Opening The opening is mainly divided in 3 parts #The first verse displays Lil Andre and his group happily enjoying themselves on an island before being force to fight together against a crowd of bounty-hunters. #The first chorus animates several Color spreads and a new crew gathering: the Galaxy Treath's. #The second verse and chorus display spoilers of Gala and Lord Domingos Arc mingled with some group shots of the "Black Booker's" and the Galaxy Treath crew. First verse The scene begins with Lil Andre awakening from a deep sleep, due to exaustion of his training. We see the logo of the series passing by the shadow of Lil Andre as he walks happily to be together with his group. As the logo disapears, Lil Andre grabs some raw meat on a plate on the right side of the screen, while Lil Ric makes his appearence by punching Lil Andre's head in a comical way, shouting at eachother. The camera passes throu the right scene of the brothers to the left, whereas the rest of the group, including Royal and CloudyD, are laughing at the comical scene. A bunch of bounty-hunters make their appearence before the begining of the first chorus. The group smiles before the first chorus begins. First chorus The group begins to run against the bounty-hunters. We see Lil Ric shouting at them, at a sense of manner to display some energy at the group; when this ends, the group displays their powers and techniques all along the way until the end of the first verse, whitlist Lil Andre ends with a smile. Second Verse and chorus A group of shadows are walking slowly at the maestro of a ship, whereas the sea violently erupts the waves against them. When this happens, the scene becames noir, as each member of the Galaxy Treath's are introduced, all of them laughing while looking at the camera. When the scene changes once more, it displays each Black Booker on the run, each of them not being a shadow anymore. The new and the old ones are reunited, and each of them are presented during the sweep, as when the final Black Booker appears, the eyes of Gala can be seen on the background glowing. The camera displays then three scenes: First , Lil Andre and his group jumping, following by the Black Booker's and at last Lord Domingos army against Gala army, all of them jumping. The camera rounds once again, this time cuting right throu Lord Domingos face whereas it goes far away to show his own army; when this happens, the camera cuts itself in half, displaying the army of Gala on the left side, and Lord Domingos army on the right side, each of them smiling at the end. Finally, when all of them are reunited, from the above on a mountain, the Galaxy Treath's are displayed, as Andre moves to reveal himself as the leader and the rest follows up, each of them showing their new attire. The camera cuts to Lil Ric one last time, as also cuts itself to Raven, Cloudy, Pedro and Kat, as all of them show fear over the new form of R. The camera freezes on Andre devilish smirk, whereas it photo's up all of the scenario, with them on the top and the army of both sides running against each other.